mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kirbyof.cuteness/My fantribes!
So as far as I think, im not sure if alot of people here know about my fantribes! So I'm going to introduce them! First off: The Spook Troupe! This was my first tribe ever made! They're a tribe based on ghosts. Spoop is the youngest in the tribe. I describe her as a friendly and sweet mixel. Her power is to emit ghostly flames that she can fire at opponents Skayr is the leader of the tribe. He's mainly calm but does tend to lose his temper, so be careful around him when he does! He has the power to levitate objects. Shreec is what some could call a cowardly mixel, which is undeniably true but his trib still aprreciates him. He has the power to possess things and toss them around, though he mainly does this in self-defense. Next up: The Poisonies! These guys are the second tribe I made. I based these ones around poison. Tox is a cheerful but dumb mixel, despite this, she won't let her low IQ get in the way of her having fun. He power is to shoot poison from her tail. Vemon is the leader of the Poisonies. She's sweet, but tough and is a good friend to her own tribe and others. Her power is to spit poison from her mouth. Chemic is a mixel with a tiny brain, but also has a big heart. He loves to make friends, though he has problems teeling friends and foes apart. He has the power to shoot a sticking poison fluid that can trap foes. Next: The Lightites! Third tribe i ever made. They're powers are based around light. Bulb is a curious mixel that has a love for moths. His power is to shine his lightbulb, which comes in handy when it comes to things like dark areas. Shyn is the leader of the Lightites and lives for parties. His ability is to flash his abdomen and blind foes (not entirely) Sol is big in smarts when is comes to solar energy, after all, it is the stuff he charges his powers with! His powers are that he can make solid balls of light that he can blast at foes. And finally: The Toptastics! These guys are my most recent tribe and are my first tribe to be inspired by an already existing charcter.(Topman from Megaman 3 ) Dredil is a giddy mixel that finds fun out of making himself dizzy. His power is to balance on his tail and spin at his opponents. Toppy is the leader of the Toptastics who has a love for dancing. His power is to spin around on his roller skates and knock out foes Dillo is the youngest in the tribe and usually only spins around when he needs to. His power is to spin fast on his back and he can also bounce off his opponents if he hits one. Basically he can spin and bounce from one opponent to another. Welp that's all my fantribes so far! Maybe I might make more at one point but till then, this is all I have. Category:Blog posts